<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Chasing You by C0D3NAM3V1P3R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848762">Always Chasing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3NAM3V1P3R/pseuds/C0D3NAM3V1P3R'>C0D3NAM3V1P3R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3NAM3V1P3R/pseuds/C0D3NAM3V1P3R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osiris and Saint-14 one-shot!</p>
<p>"ONE dance, Saint. No more."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Chasing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally something I wrote on Amino for a contest. Which is why there is something called the 'Star Gazer Gala' in it. That was an even created by the lovely people on an Amino community. This was also written during Season of Dawn and is not canon to that story line. Hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint asked Osiris, of all people, to join him at the Star Gazer Gala. Of course the studious Warlock had no care for such trivial things. Even if he wanted to join Saint he had no choice but to refuse. Of course the Titan knew he couldn't go. After all he is still banished from the Last City. Even if the Speaker is gone Osiris put it upon himself that he wouldn't be welcomed if he did go. Only a select few would accept his presence... but not enough to convince him to go. </p>
<p>After checking up on some things in the Infinite Forest the Warlock made his way back to the Sundial. Sagira was uncharacteristically quiet for once which put him a bit on edge. Past the Present Time Slipway and into the Sundial is when he finally saw him. The Titan himself. Saint-14. The Exo that chased him for years in the Infinite Forest. Dying only to be brought back with the help of the Young Wolf themselves. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here, Saint. Can't you see I am busy with keeping the Time Paradoxes in check. I need no distractions." Osiris spoke in a stern tone of voice. Even the question he spoke didn't sound like a question, more like a command. The large Titan turned around once he heard the Warlock. His stance straightened as he rested his knuckles on his hips like he usually did. </p>
<p>"Ah! So you see me as a distraction. Good!" Normally Osiris would be able to focus enough to completely ignore everyone most times. But when it came to Saint he incapacitated his thoughts. The Warlock had so much to say but so little time. </p>
<p>He's busy... That's right! </p>
<p>"Like I said, and I don't like repeating myself, I'm busy and have little to no time to converse with you, Saint. Like I wrote in my message I'm not going to the Star Gazer Gala. There are more important matters to attend to here on Mercury." Osiris didn't mean to be harsh but it always came out that way. For the first time Saint didn't retort back just as harsh like other times. He was quiet for a little bit. </p>
<p>"Which is why I came to you, Osiris. It seems like I'm always chasing you down." The Titan's thick Russian accent was low and soft. Chuckling lightly before he spoke again. "I knew it was a stretch to ask you to come back to the Tower. But I had to at least try." Hearing his voice again made Osiris's heart ache. It had been many years... And to finally be face to face... The feeling was hard to describe in words. </p>
<p>His stiff expression faltered, but only a little bit before becoming stern again. "Try as you might Titan but I have no need for the Last City..." As Osiris walked past Saint he spoke in a low voice. "And the Last City has no need for me." He planned to continue his stride to the middle of the Sundial but a hand wrapping around his upper arm stopped him. It wasn't rough Osiris could get out of it if he so pleased... But he didn't. He looked up at Saint. </p>
<p>"The City is strong, they have no need for either of us right now." Saint turned to Osiris but kept his hand lightly on the Warlock. Osiris didn't move a muscle. "But I have need for you, Osiris." His voice was small, almost unknowing, as he cautiously and tentatively stepped closer. "I just wanted one dance. Like old times. I'm sure this 'time paradoxes' thing can wait a couple minutes." </p>
<p>Osiris's expression, for once in a long time, soften as he looked up at Saint. The Titan wasn't asking for much. Just a moment of his time to reminisce about they're relationship... Or whatever this is between them. How can Osiris refuse? So with a curt nod he agreed to a dance. "ONE dance, Saint. No more." </p>
<p>Saint noticeably perked up. "Ha! Only if you remember the steps Warlock!" Osiris scoffed. </p>
<p>Of course he remembers all the steps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>